toticfandomcom-20200214-history
Racial Paragon's
'''Racial Paragons''' Many individual mortal races Have Paragons as well, with some listed below. In some cases these paragons have been around since the begining of the race, in others a mortal ascends to paragonhood. '''Dragons''' '''Bahamet''' '''Tiamet''' ''' Dwarves''' The Dwarves were created within the deep heart of the world, The Creator tasked Toradin and Morag to create a race of stalwart defenders of the deep places, to guard against the corrupting influence of the Devourer, and to keep his aberrant creations confined to the Underdark. After 10 millennia of dutiful service, the dwarven people had expanded vastly in size, to the point where further building space in their great underground citadels became increasingly scarce. At Roughly this point, and with the blessing of the creator, the dwarven people divided, a significant portion forming a great force that pushed up in what history refers to as “The Quest for Sky” while the rest remained to continue their important task. These dwarves later became the Duergar (Dwah-Gar). While the dwarves did eventually make it to the surface and build the great Sky Citadels that form the backbone of their society to this day, in so doing they also displaced a great many orcs from the less deep sections of the Underdark. This sent a great many orc tribes pouring onto the surface world for the first time in history. This is the reason for the dwarves great hatred of orcs. The Reason that a Dwarven stronghold is ruled by a Thane rather than a King is that the 2 main dwarven Paragons: Deepfather Toradin and Allmother Morag; bare the title of High King and Queen (as they have since the birth of the Dwarven race) And though each Thane is the ruler of their own Domain all swear fealty to the Paragons. '''Toradin, The Deepfather''' The High King of all the Dwarven peoples, Toradin , usually appears as a stern-faced dwarf with a powerful build. His upper body is particularly robust, with a barrel chest, wide shoulders, and arms corded with big muscles. He has flowing black hair and a beard to match, and he always wears finely crafted full plate armour. Toradin forged the first dwarves out of metal and gems and breathed life into them. Toradin is an adamant defender of the dwarven people he created and of the principles of law and good. He teaches the value of making goods that last, of loyalty to clan, leader, and people, and of meeting adversity with stoicism and tenacity. He tolerates no taint of evil among the dwarves. It is Toradin’s influence that leads the dwarves toward excellence in craftwork and staunch defense of what is theirs. Clerics of Moradin are charged with maintaining and advancing the dwarven race in all walks of life. They perform a wide range of public ceremonies. They also arrange communal defenses, and sponsor expeditions to settle new lands. Every temple or shrine of Moradin includes an anvil and a forge that the clerics keep perpetually burning. The anvil can be a simple decoration or part of a working smithy, but it often serves as the temple altar. '''Morag, The Allmother''' Morag is revered as the dwarven Paragon of wives, mothers, and widows alike. She’s beseeched by childless couples, and those preparing themselves for marriage. Newly-weds place gold under their pillows to invoke her blessing, and miners who uncover perfectly symmetrical gemstones are said to have her favour. She bestows love on arranged unions and encourages the unwed to seek companionship. However She is more than the patron of wives, mothers and unmarried couples. While her husband is an embodiment of the great crafting and artifice of the Dwarven People, Morag is the Queen of Miners. She embodies the dwarven desire to carve through the earth and to find the hidden wealth within. When the Dwarven people could no longer sustain their deep homes, it was the Allmother who beseeched the creator that they might make the quest for sky. Morag's Priests Perform a number of duties in dwarven societies, including healing the injured, Presiding over marriages, And Heading Mining teams and Expiditions. They also keep detailed genealogies and historical archives. Sacrifices to Morag tend to be made in precious ores and uncut Gems, though in most dwarven temples these things are first given to Morag, then refined and given to the priests of Toradin who then forge it into great masterpieces as part of their religious duties. '''Warforged''' The warforged, Or Alhakim (meaning “eternal”) as they are known in their nation of origin are unusual in that the progenitors of their race were simple humans. A warforged is created by making an incredibly complex mechanical construct and then transferring in the consciousness of another natural race (usually humans). The first warforged ever created was Malik Syd Alhakim Lilhadada, Known as “lord of the forge” in reference to his having taught all those warforged known as “masters of the forge” how to create new. Before the creation of the first warforged a number of Competing Shah's (and their armies) fought to subjugate the nation of Kassil. Thee various shah's had been succesful in taking the cities along the coasts, but were unable to make headway against the nomadic tribes living within the harsh dessert interior. After the warforged were created, The forces of Shah Almaharib Alnnubil rapidly rose to prominence, and with the advent of soldiers who required neither sleep nor water nor food, and who didn't feel the heat, the tribes of the interior were finally brought under control. The newly annointed eternal sultan then built his new capital in the centre of the great dessert, where only warforged could survive. This period of history coincided with the Birth of Leviathons, and may according to many theorists have been the instigating factor, after which all the worlds oceans became filled with great sea monsters capable of swallowing ships whole and travel between nations became impossible by sea unless one had the blessing of the Navigators, a New Race who specifically existed to prevent invasion forces from travelling between landmasses and thus destroying other cultures as had been done to the Nomads of Kassil (who's name is not even recorded by history). Given this, when The eternal Sultan declared himself sovereign and declared Kassil independent, the leaders of his former homeland had little choice but to accept this turn of events. '''Almaharib Alnnubil Alhakim Al'abdi, The Eternal Sultan''' As a younger man, The Shah Almaharib Alnnubil Was instrumental in leading his forces in capturing many of the towns and cities around the southern coast of Kassil. However, by the time Malik Syd created the first warforged The Shah had become old, and had given over direct control of his military forces to his sons and generals, remaining in his own palace within his Capital. The Newly Reborn Lord of the Forge presented himself to the Shah, and revealed the form he had crafted for him, twenty five feet tall, a perfect gleaming work of art and craftsmanship, resplendent in Adamantine and Mithril and covered in filigree of the highest caliber, a form fit to grace an Eternal Sultan. For a time, The newly titled Almaharib Alnnubil Alhakim Al'abdi returned to his former military campaigning, leading the first troop of warforged into the trackless dessert, and subjugating the nomadic tribes within. However the Sultan found that while he had craved the return of his warrior lifestyle, it was in fact merely his youth that he had missed and, once he had spent a time campaigning, Almaharib realised that he derived more satisfaction from (not to mention being better at) his role as a political leader within his capital than he had on the battlefield, and so he concentrated on consolidating his power base in the nation of Kassil, and severing all ties with the nation from which his armies had invaded, declaring independence. '''Malik Syd Alhakim Lilhadada, The Eternal lord of the forge''' When General Malik Syd, close friend and confident to Shah Almaharib Alnnubil, was crippled in battle in the Shah's service, The shah bade him return to his property and retire on a good stipend from his treasury. Malik requested that he be permitted to remain by the Shah's side, perhaps becoming a military advisor – as he was known as one of the greatest military strategists serving under the shah. History does not record the reason why, perhaps simply their culture's bias towards the warrior caste meant that without the means to move and fight freely, he would be of no value. Regardless history does record that after returning home, Malik dedicated the next several decades of his life to research and study of magic and metallurgy, becoming reclusive and shutting himself of from those not directly involved in his work. Then at last he emerged, Malik Syd Alhakim Lilhadada, the first ever warforged. He had built himself a fantastic construct body, like a mighty golem, and transferred his consciousness within it by means known only to the Masters of the Forge to this day. He then returned to his friend the Shah, now older, to show him this wonder, and to share it with his dear friend. '''The Ageless Guard''' The first troop of warforged created, each is a work of art and infinitely superior to the common model of warforged. They originated as the former Shah's most trusted Personal Guard, and was later added to by other generals, Heroic warriors, and a number of his own son's, and their son's down the line of his descendants (The Eternal Sultan refuses to allow any member of his bloodline to become warforged until they have raised at least one, preferably more than one, child to the age of maturity.) Each of the eternal guard is uniquely crafted, effectively created a minor pantheon of Mighty warrior heroes, capable of perfecting the art of war over an eternity of practice. It is widely believed that any member of the Ageless guard could fight any 50 warforged, or any 100 human warriors, and win with ease. '''Gardrya''' '''The Great Mother Trees''' Linked to the unique nature and lifecycle of this peaceful Plant based race they have an equally unique system with regards to their Paragons. The Gardrya have many more paragons than any other non exemplar race (and in fact many exemplar races with only the theoretically infinite number of demonic paragons having more paragons at one time) and for a regular gardya to become a paragon is a far easier process than for any other race on any plane of creation. The gardrya do not reproduce in the fashion common to meat based lifeforms, instead each contains a single seed which is usually given to a trusted friend to be planted after their death, for when the seed is planted and properly nourished it will grow into a new gardrya containing the soul and consciousness of the original (whose former body becomes inert if it was not already destroyed before the seed germinated). This however means that for each gardrya that dies and who's seed is not planted (or is destroyed) the number of their race decreases. This would mean the eventual inevitable extinction of the race if not for the great mother trees. When Gardrya wish to create a new paragon (who can in turn create brand new gardrya with their own consciousnesses thus expanding the species' numbers) Five Gardrya, who know and care for each other a great deal, simply stand in place, four forming a ring around the fifth. Allowing themselves to take root, these five gardrya must then remain in that same spot for a number of centuaries. Over the stationary years their roots grow and deepen into the earth expanding outwards and in time the great roots of these five have fully interwoven in a complex knotwork of living wood. Over the centuaries, the five individual gardrya begin to feel each others thoughts and see their memories and experience as if they had lived them. For this reason it is vital that the chosen five be close already. Usually after a century they have full access to each others minds, and over the next century or two they loose any sense of individual self and begin to think of themselves as a single entity, at which point the bodies of the five gardrya will have also grown and intertwined themselves into a single great tree with its trunk like a plaited cord. These are the great mother trees, and are revered as sources of great wisdom by other gardrya (as well as for their vital role in the procreation of the species). '''Orcs''' '''Gruumsh'''=